ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Nilliän
Kara Nilliän is the drag character of Redditor /u/lifesneverhumdrum, aka Hum. She placed 10th on Season 2 of Ms. Paint's Art Race and won Miss Congeniality. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? I’ve always harbored an extreme passion for art, fashion, and design. I grew up binging shows like Project Runway, Amazing Wedding Cakes, Extreme Makeover, anything in that vein. Discovering Drag Race was like the ultimate fulfillment of my desire for a true celebration of creativity in fashion design. Everything is so out-of-the-box and no-holds-barred, it’s everything I want. Also, as an agender individual, finding a space to express femininity that is separate from my own gender was absolutely perfect. How much experience do you have as an artist/designer? As they say, “I’ve been drawing ever since I was old enough to hold a pencil.” But it’s true! I’ve been drawing non-stop ever since I was a wee babe. I was also totally addicted to all those online dress-up games (don’t tell but I still kinda am!) I’m a mostly self-taught artist, and in the last couple years I’ve been getting into freelance commission work. What is your dream challenge? Truly, I’m open to any challenge, because that kind of space is my creativity thrives. Just give me a prompt and I’m ready to go all out! What is your dream lipsync song? I’ve always wanted to see She Wolf performed out on the stage, I’m honestly surprised it’s never got any play! What challenge would you have slayed on Season 1 of MPAR? It’s hard to say really, I think every single challenge would have been a blast to do! So... all of them~ ;) Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Cute, Cohesive, and Clever. You’re stranded on an island, and you only have ONE item. What is it? My glasses (seriously, this bitch is blind.) Why do you think you will win MPAR? Well of course I’d like to be The One. I’ve seen some of the potential competition though, and I know there’s definitely some folks to look out for. So I think it’ll be a surprise for all of us! Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? I can be a real Chatty Cathy, but I have good and interesting things to say, I promi- Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * #4 Tightest Sync (vs. Pippy) Fun Facts *Hum's favorite color is red, so to come up with their queen's name they pulled up various shades of red and stumbled on carnelian. "So Kara, which is fairly close to my real name, and Nillian, which came up as an Irish surname, so that fit. Idk why the umlaut. It was a mistake." *Kara is "bubbly, a bleeding-heart, the #1 Fan Mom-in-the-Stands, and Just Happy To Be Here." *Kara's name out of drag is Kay Janzen. Hum considered changing their name to Kay at one point, and Janzen is a nod to their gramps and place of birth. *In addition to Kara, Hum made another drag character who is a deer, Fawn Whitetail. Quote *